La Fiesta Locura de Arimo
by SoleilArimo
Summary: Arimo ha terminado su primera historia, y quiere celebrarlo; pero necesita ayuda... Por eso con la ayuda de los amigos de Gingka y Zero ella hará una pequeña fiesta. Pero... Saldrá como Arimo lo tiene esperado?
1. Organización y enredos

**Holis aqui Arimo con una nueva historia!. Esta vez se trata de una locura que tengo pensada, pero... No soy muy buena con la comedia así que... Si no les gusta por favor déjenlo en los comentarios o reviews. Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece**

* * *

Arimo lleva puesto una blusa blanca, una falda larga azul desde arriba de la cintura hasta sus rodillas, con medias negras y pequeñas botas marrón claro con negro. Su cabello es café oscuro con dos mechones de colores uno azul y otro rojo. Y sus ojos son café oscuro.

Arimo estaba en su escritorio escribiendo en su computadora como de costumbre... Hasta que sonó su teléfono.

"Si? Quien habla?" Dijo Arimo calmada como siempre.

"Como? Me preguntas cuantas historias he escrito hasta ahora?... Bueno... Solo una" (-.-')

"Que? Una locura? Me gustaría... Que? Ahora?... Bueno..." (O.o)

"Antes de que se acabe el verano?... Está bien tratare... Si, si ya entendí... Adiós"

Gingka y Zero que estaban observándome desde hace rato se acercaron a lado de mi escritorio.

"Quien era?" Dijo Gingka.

"No lo se" Dije rápido. (¬.¬)

"Acaso no te enseñaron a no contestar llamadas desconocidas?" Dijo Gingka cruzando los brazos.

"Si ya lo se" Dijo Arimo (-.-')

"De todas formas de que se trata?" Dijo Zero.

Arimo fue rodeada con un aura de inspiración... Cosa que a Gingka y a Zero les pareció escalofriante.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" Dijo Gingka retrocediendo un poco.

"Solo hare un pequeña locura así que no se preocupen..." Dijo Arimo (^_^)

"Cuando dices que harás pequeñas locuras, nada termina bien..." Dijo Zero con una gota de sudor encima de la cabeza y muy nervioso.

Después de un rato de estar escribiendo en su computadora Arimo se levantó, miro a Gingka y a Zero por un momento antes de dar una mirada traviesa y chasquear los dedos... De pronto estaban en otro lugar...

* * *

Arimo alzo la mano hacia arriba y chasqueo los dedos de nuevo. De pronto todos los Bladers Legendarios, los amigos de Zero, Madoka, Hikaru, Aki y Doji se encontraban en un espacio grande cerca... _(Esperen Doji también esta aquí?)_

"Eh? AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dijo Doji, cuando lo patee para enviarlo al polo norte. _(Típico...)_

"Como rayos?!" Dijo Kyoya mirando a distancia.

"No me extraña ver algo así..." Dijo Aki mirando como si nada hubiera pasado.

En fin, todos estábamos reunidos en un bosque cerca de la aldea Koma para ser precisos. Era un área libre y en las orillas se podían ver los árboles.

"Como fue que llegamos aquí?" Dijo Shinobu mirando alrededor.

"No pasa nada, todo está bien" Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa tierna.

Pero aun así los demás no se veían seguros de lo que dijo.

"En fin... Los he llamado a todos porque tengo un anuncio muy importante para todos ustedes" Dijo Arimo haciendo una mirada seria para luego convertirse en una mirada llena de alegría y emoción.

"EMPEZEMOS LA FIESTA DE LA LOCURA!"

"EH?!" Todos respondieron. Para que luego hubiera un silencio incómodo. Estaban tratando de digerir la nueva información repentina de esta loca autora fanfic con la que se habían metido esta vez...

"No hay objeciones? Entonces... EMPEZEMOS!" Dijo Arimo muy feliz.

"Como nos metimos en esto?" Dijo Masamune en susurro.

* * *

Después de un pequeño rato Arimo alzo la mano con una hoja de papel en el.

"Haremos esto inolvidable, haremos una fiesta para celebrar mi primera historia que por fin he terminado" Dijo Arimo muy feliz.

"A quién le importa eso niñita?" Dijo Ryuga. En ese momento trago saliva al ver la mirada asesina de Arimo.

"Cuida lo que dices, quieres?" Dijo Arimo entre dientes y tratando de calmarse.

Ryuga solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a gruñir. (¬.¬)

"En fin he divido este plan en diferentes secciones, considerando la especialidad de cada uno, para que de esa forma nada termine en desastre, de acuerdo?" Dijo Arimo.

"No prometo nada si se trata de crear un desastre" Dijo King

"Perdóneme Majestad pero no voy a permitir que tú y Masamune vayan a hacer un desastre" Dijo Arimo con una mirada seria a los Bladers.

"Y porque yo también?" Dijo Masamune en forma inocente.

En respuesta Arimo solo los miro con seriedad por unos segundos para luego mirar a los demás y continuar.

"De acuerdo empezare a repartir las tareas" Susurro Arimo entre dos hojas de papel que tenía la mano.

"Zero y Shinobu, ustedes se encargaran de la decoración de esta zona, no vayan adentro del bosque, atrás de mi hay una caja con decoraciones" Dijo Arimo.

Zero y Shinobu dudaron por un segundo antes de caminar a las cajas detrás de Arimo.

"Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga se encargaran de vigilar la zona, asegúrense de que ningún enemigo pase" Dijo Arimo.

"Qué clase de enemigos?" Pregunto Gingka levantando la mano.

"Ya sea Doji, Ziggurat, Pluto, Rago, la familia García, Damian, etc." Dijo Arimo.

Cuando termino de hablar, Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga fueron a las orillas de la zona.

"Aguma tú te encargas de las mesas, por favor puedes llevarlas? Y yo te diré donde las colocaras" Dijo Arimo.

Aguma en silencio asintió con la cabeza y se colocó a un lado mío.

"Bien, Masamune y King, se encargaran de traer manteles para las mesas, todas serán de color azul aguamarina. Entendido?" Dijo Arimo muy estricta.

"Si ya oímos!" Gritaron ambos.

"Dynamis, Yuki y Chris se encargaran de las luces para decorar aquí, ya que como pueden ver ahorita es medio día, y la fiesta empezara en la noche" Dijo Arimo.

"No hay problema" Dijo Chris. En cambio Dynamis solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien" Dijo Yuki.

"Tsubasa, Kite y Ren, traerán refrescos y jugo para tomar en la fiesta" Dijo Arimo.

"Cuantos traemos y de que sabores?" Dijo Kite tratando de hacer cálculos.

"Aquí está la lista" Dijo Arimo dándole una lista.

"De acuerdo suena justo" Dijo Kite antes de darse la vuelta y revisar la hielera que estaba junto a las cajas de decoración.

"Aki, Maru y Eight, se pueden encargar de traer globos?" Dijo Arimo señalando la caja.

"Los tenemos que inflar?" Pregunto Eight.

"No... Solo asegúrense de que Masamune y King no vengan por ellos" Dijo Arimo.

"Madoka, Hikaru y Yo, nos encargaremos de la comida y platos" Dijo Arimo.

"Y qué hay de nosotros Arimo?" Dijo Kenta.

"Tú nos ayudaras a probar la comida, Yu y Tithi probaran el postre" Dijo Arimo.

"Si!" Dijeron ambos en victoria.

Después de un rato preparando la comida, Arimo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda lo cual atrajo la atención de Madoka que estaba a su lado.

"Que te pasa Arimo?" Dijo Madoka un poco preocupada.

"Siento que algo va a salir mal" Dijo Arimo (-.-')

Mientras, con Zero y Shinobu.

* * *

Zero se enredó con algunas decoraciones, y Shinobu estaba tratando de liberarlo.

"Vaya, esto está muy enredado..." Dijo Shinobu mientras trataba de jalar la decoración.

"Espera... Shinobu... No puedo... Respirar" Dijo Zero apenas.

"Oh... Que debería hacer?" Se preguntó a si mismo Shinobu en voz alta.

"Llama a... Arimo" Dijo Zero.

En ese momento Shinobu no se lo pensó dos veces para ir a llamar a Arimo.

"Arimo!" Grito Shinobu lo que causo que Arimo se sorprendiera un poco.

"Que ocurre Shinobu?" Dijo Arimo.

"Zero... Enredo... Decoración" Dijo Shinobu tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"A ver déjame ver" Dijo Arimo dirigiéndose a la zona asignada para Zero y Shinobu.

"Pero que han hecho aquí?" Dijo Arimo al darse cuenta del aprieto en que Zero se veía. (-.-')

"A ver... Zero como quedaste ahí atrapado?" Pregunto Arimo.

"Pues..." Zero comenzó

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Te apuesto a que soy más rápido que tú en decorar!" Dijo Zero desafiando a Shinobu.

"No, yo soy más rápido que tú!" Dijo Shinobu.

"Quieres apostar? Quien termine de decorar hasta ese árbol de manzanas es el más rápido!" Dijo Zero apuntando a un manzano que estaba a 13 metros de ellos.

Cuando empezaron Zero estaba avanzando mas rápido, y logro pasar a Shinobu, pero en ese momento, Shinobu comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y sin darse cuenta... Shinobu enredo a Zero con la decoración.

"Shinobu, Shinobu! Oye!" Gritaba Zero.

Cuando Shinobu noto que la voz de Zero se escuchaba un poco lejos, Shinobu se acercó a mirar, y cuando paso a mirar al siguiente árbol... Zero estaba colgando de las decoraciones...

"Deberías fijarte también donde colocas las decoraciones sabes?" Dijo Zero en sarcasmo.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

"Eso fue lo que paso..." Dijo Zero (-.-')

"En serio? Ustedes dos simplemente no van a dejar de ponerse retos locos?!" Dijo Arimo gritando y un poco furiosa.(-.-')

"Que esperabas? Somos rivales" Dijo Zero en defensa.

"Okey... Umm... Esto es fácil" Dijo Arimo mirando más de cerca la decoración y el enredo.

"Aquí voy..." Dijo Arimo tomando con cuidado una decoración, y para luego jalarlo con fuerza.

Zero fue liberado al instante y se cayó al suelo.

"Auch... Gracias" Dijo Zero.

"De nada... Pero... Por favor... Ya no jueguen así" Dijo Arimo dándose una palmada en la frente.

"Trataremos..." Dijo Shinobu, pero luego su opinión se refuerza cuando Arimo dio una mirada con furia a los dos.

"Q-Quiso decir, no lo volveremos a hacer!" Dijo Zero parándose frente a Shinobu.

Más tarde de regreso a ayudar a Madoka y a Hikaru.

"Como estuvo? Fue difícil?" Pregunto Hikaru.

"No solo una pequeña travesura de parte de esos dos Bladers" Dijo Arimo acercándose a continuar.

"Bueno, por lo menos se terminó verdad?" Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa.

"No lo creo..." Dijo Arimo (-.-')

* * *

 **Okey... Si hay algo en lo que tengan que decir por favor déjenlo en los reviews... (/. _ .)**

 **En fin! Hasta el próximo capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	2. Manteles y familia tramposa

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. Bueno que les ha parecido? Pregunto porque como mencione en el anterior capitulo, no soy buena con la comedia, si tienen algo que decir, algún consejo, déjenlo en los reviews. En fin, Disfruten!. Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Arimo había terminado de cocinar junto a Madoka y Hikaru.

Yu y Tithi estaban muy contentos de haber probado el postre y estaban recostados en el césped. Kenta por su parte simplemente se sentó a lado de ellos.

"Bueno, nosotras terminamos" Dijo Hikaru

"Así es, bueno Arimo que hacemos?" Dijo Madoka mirando a Arimo

"Por lo mientras tomen un descanso, iré a ver como están los demás" Dijo Arimo comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Arimo se dirigía a ver a Aguma para empezar a acomodar las mesas hasta que...

"AAHH!" Se escuchó un grito.

Cuando Arimo volteo, se dio cuenta que era Masamune que estaba parado en estado de Shock, Masamune se detuvo por un segundo.

"A-Arimo! Que sorpresa verte por aquí jaja" Dijo Masamune, parecía nervioso.

"Que hiciste esta vez?" Dijo Arimo sin rodeos. (¬.¬)

"Y-Yo? D-De que estas hablando?" Dijo Masamune parecía más nervioso.

"Cuando pones esa cara es porque has hecho algo... Dímelo ya" Dijo Arimo perdiendo la paciencia.

"No he hecho nada Arimo... Tal vez me estas malinterpretando jaja" Dijo Masamune tratando de evitar mirar a Arimo.

"Por cierto, donde esta King?" Dijo Arimo al darse cuenta.

"K-King el... Bueno..." Dijo Masamune tartamudeando.

"Masamune... Que ha pasado?" Dijo Arimo con una mirada furiosa.

"Ah, bueno... Sígueme..." Dijo Masamune en la derrota y comenzando a caminar. (-.-')

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Masamune y King se encontraron con los manteles de mesa dentro de una caja que Arimo dejo pero... Había de distintos colores.

"Cual dijo que teníamos que llevar?" Pregunto Masamune

"Creí que tú lo sabias" Dijo King sorprendido.

"Y yo creí que tú lo sabias!" Grito Masamune.

"Hay de muchos colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, naranja, verde y morado..." Dijo Masamune después de revisar los colores que se alcanzaban a ver.

"Y este que color será?" Dijo King sacando un mantel azul aguamarina.

"No lo sé, yo no soy ningún experto en colores!" Dijo Masamune

"Entonces... Cuál es el color que menciono?"

"Mmm... Que tal rojo?" Dijo King sacando el mantel rojo.

"Eh?! Y por qué tú debes escoger?!" Dijo Masamune enojándose.

"Yo creo que deberíamos llevar el verde!"

"No, rojo!" Grito King.

"Verde!" Grito Masamune.

Ambos comenzaron a jalar la caja de manteles, debido a la fuerza en que estaban dando... La caja con los manteles se rompió. Los manteles se cayeron y otros salieron volando hacia las ramas de los árboles.

"Oh, oh" Ambos dijeron.

"Mira lo que hiciste Masamune!" Grito King

"Yo?! Fuiste tú quien dijo que deberíamos llevarnos el mantel rojo!" Grito Masamune en defensa.

"Pero tu también querías llevarte el mantel verde!" Grito King

"Es tu culpa por no escuchar que color de mantel debíamos tomar!" Grito Masamune.

"Que?! Mire quien habla... Tu tampoco no escuchaste que color debíamos llevar!" Grito King.

Ambos Bladers comenzaron a discutir hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Arimo estaba muy cerca de donde ellos se encuentran.

"Rápido Masamune, tenemos que recuperar todos los manteles, antes de que llegue Arimo" Dijo King en susurro.

"Tú no me dices que hacer, lo hare porque quiero evitar que me regañe" Dijo Masamune entre dientes mientras comenzó a recoger los manteles de los árboles. Pero mientras bajaba el último de los manteles en los arboles...

"King cuidado!" Grito Masamune cuando el mantel se le fue volando.

"Eh? AAHH!" Grito King cuando un mantel morado cayó encima de él.

"Quítame este mantel de encima!" Gritaba King mientras soltó los manteles en sus manos y comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde iba.

"Espera King!, Quédate quieto!" Grito Masamune.

"Quítamelo!" Seguía gritando King. Pero mientras corría choco contra un árbol y cayo inconsciente del impacto.

"Oh, oh" Dijo Masamune.

"King? Oye... Estas bien?"

Masamune le quito el mantel y parecía que King estaba noqueado totalmente. Pero la tensión aumenta cuando se da cuenta que Arimo se acercó un poco más a la zona.

"Ah, debo pensar en algo... Piensa Masamune, piensa..."

"Ahg! No tengo tiempo para pensar, debo evitar que venga hacia acá!" Dijo Masamune corriendo hacia Arimo.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

"Entonces... Todo esto fue porque ninguno de los dos presto atención en saber cuál color de mantel era el que pedí para las mesas" Dijo Arimo, su voz se escuchó molesta.

"Bu-bueno, pero al menos no te llevamos el mantel equivocado" Dijo Masamune tratando de buscar lo positivo de la situación, pero en realidad era para salvarse a sí mismo.

Arimo se limitó a contestar y simplemente continúo en silencio. Cuando llegaron Arimo se sorprendió al ver el desastre que crearon ellos en solo pedirles que buscaran el mantel que pidió.

"Mmmm... Bueno... No importa" Dijo Arimo, comenzó a doblar los manteles y a ponerlos uno sobre otro.

"Masamune intenta despertar a King, pero no exageres" Dijo Arimo después de doblar otros 3 manteles más.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Masamune cuando comenzó a sacudir a King.

Cuando Arimo termino de doblar los manteles, King ya había despertado.

"Bueno espero que los dos hayan aprendido una lección" Dijo Arimo levantándose.

"Que deberíamos fijarnos hacia dónde corremos?" King dijo bromeando... Arimo se limitó a contestar.

"Si, si entendimos" Dijo Masamune suspirando.

"Para compensar lo que hicieron, me ayudaran a llevar los manteles de azul aguamarina para colocarlos en las mesas" Dijo Arimo suspirando y perdonando a ambos bladers. Y caminando hacia otra zona.

Arimo se paró junto a Aguma y dijo.

"Ya es hora de colocar las mesas, Aguma"

Aguma tomo tres mesas largas en una fila, y coloco otra fila de la misma forma a un lado.

"Muchas gracias, Aguma. Ahora Masamune y King coloquen los manteles" Dijo Arimo.

Cuando terminaron de colocar los manteles Arimo sonrió.

"Okey... Ya terminamos aquí" Dijo Arimo mirando alrededor.

"Aguma, Masamune y King pueden descansar... Pero... No quiero que ustedes dos hagan locuras en su descanso " Dijo Arimo mirando muy seria a Masamune y a King.

"D-de acuerdo" Dijeron ambos.

"En fin en un rato vuelvo iré a revisar como están los demás" Dijo Arimo antes de irse.

* * *

Arimo se acercó a las orillas de la zona donde se supone que estarían Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga.

"Donde están?" Dijo Arimo mirando alrededor. Solo para escuchar un sonido extraño entre los arbustos. Arimo en silencio se acerca a ver...

"Te encontré!" Grito Arimo cuando sintió que tomo a alguien desde la cintura.

"Ah! Arimo?!" Alguien grito, pero en ese momento Arimo reconoció la voz. Después abrió los ojos y resulto ser Gingka.

"G-Gingka?!" Dijo Arimo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta. Rápidamente soltó a Gingka y se levanta del suelo.

"Que haces aquí Arimo?" Pregunto Gingka.

"B-bueno, solo quería saber cómo estaban trabajando ustedes por aquí" Dijo Arimo evitando mirar a Gingka por lo que hizo hace un momento. Se sentía avergonzada.

"Bueno, hasta ahora nos encontramos con la familia García, pero Kyoya, Ryuga y yo nos separamos para detenerlos" Dijo Gingka mirando alrededor.

"Espera... Entonces la familia García se ha escapado?" Dijo Arimo, sorprendida.

"No lo sabemos, Kyoya fue a enfrentar a Ian, Ryuga fue a enfrentar a Argo y yo estaba persiguiendo a Selen y a Enzo" Dijo Gingka.

"Y aún no termina la diversión" Se escuchó una voz. Cuando Gingka y Arimo se dieron la vuelta, Selen y Enzo estaban escondidos en los árboles y salieron a la luz.

"Que forma tan extraña de volvernos a encontrar con Gingka y sus amigos, increíble no?" Dijo Enzo.

Gingka preparo su lanzador, pero antes de enviar a Pegasus, Arimo dio un paso al frente.

"Ah... Acaso esta niña quiere enfrentarnos sola, suena increíble no?" Dijo Enzo.

"Primero que nada mi nombre es Arimo, y segundo... Bye, bye" (^_^) Dijo Arimo, en ese momento chasqueo los dedos y ambos hermanos García cayeron en un pozo, con una red sobre ellos.

"Oye! Que hiciste?!" Exigió Selen.

"Solo poderes de autora fanfic" Dijo Arimo con calma. Gingka sabía que no había que subestimar los poderes de los autores fanfic, por ellos son capaces de crear las más grandes de las locuras o incluso crear un caos si lo desean.

"Aunque sigo siendo principiante de todas formas..." Susurro con tristeza Arimo. "En fin! Ya tenemos a dos, faltan otros dos..." Dijo Arimo levantando la voz y mirando alrededor.

Después de caminar un rato Kyoya y Ryuga aparecieron arrastrando dos sacos.

"Hola, como les fue?" Pregunto Arimo.

"Aquí están" Dijo Kyoya mirando a los sacos, cuando Arimo miro adentro, se encontraban Argo y Ian García inconscientes.

"Bueno, vamos por aquí, tengo una idea..." Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de un buen rato, los hermanos García despertaron, estaban amarrados con cuerdas y enfrente de ellos estaban los tres Bladers Legendarios y Arimo.

"Buenos días dormilones!" Grito Arimo muy feliz. "Listos para irse de vacaciones?!" (^_^)

"Quién eres?! Libéranos!" Exigió Argo.

"Lo siento, pero su vuelo los está esperando" Dijo Arimo señalando un cohete gris de 5 metros. "Este cohete tiene suficiente combustible para llevarlos al polo norte a tomarse unas vacaciones!" Dijo Arimo.

"EH?!" Gritaron los cuatro hermanos.

"Bueno, ya que no hay objeciones... Buen viaje!" Dijo Arimo chasqueando los dedos de nuevo haciendo que los hermanos estuvieran adentro del cohete. "3... 2... 1... Bye!" Cuando Arimo volvió a chasquear los dedos el cohete despego.

Los tres Bladers Legendarios simplemente observaron en silencio, hasta que Arimo les hablo.

"Vendré dentro de un rato para ver como están, por mientras cuídense" (^_^) Dijo Arimo antes de irse.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Arimo se alejó.

"Creen que deberíamos preocuparnos por eso?" Dijo Gingka un poco nervioso.

"No lo creo..." Dijo Kyoya.

Ryuga se limitó a responder y simplemente volvieron a hacer guardia por la zona.

* * *

 **Okey, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!(^_^)**


	3. Luces, caja de globos y problema

**¡Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo! Últimamente he estado muy ocupada XD, en fin si tienen algún consejo o alguna duda de esta historia déjenlo en los reviews, disfruten del capitulo. Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

 **Solo los personajes Aki y Kenzet, son los únicos que me pertenecen.**

* * *

Arimo después de haber visto a Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga, fue hacia la zona donde Dynamis, Chris y Yuki les encargo para colgar las luces.

"¿Cómo están?" Dijo Arimo se acerca a mirar.

"Pues hasta ahora todo está bien" Dijo Yuki mientras le pasaba a Chris una linterna de papel en forma de circulo.

"¿Y qué tal te ha ido a ti Arimo?" Dijo Chris tomando la linterna de papel.

"Bien, hace rato termine de cocinar con Madoka y Hikaru. Y fui a revisar como están los demás" Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa.

"Que bien..." Dijo Yuki.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras trabajaban, Arimo no vio ningún problema.

"Bueno chicos creo que los dejare trabajar" Dijo Arimo, se estaba a punto de ir cuando hablo Dynamis.

"Ayer en la noche mire las estrellas, me dijeron que mandarías a Doji y a la familia García al polo norte" Dijo sin rodeos.

"B-bueno es que son muy molestos sabes" Dijo Arimo mirando a otro lado.

"Umm... Señorita Arimo ¿se puede saber porque los lleva al polo norte?" Dijo Yuki un poco nervioso pero calmado.

"Si, ¿no sería mejor llevarlos al polo sur o algún otro lado?" Dijo Chris de acuerdo con lo que dijo Yuki.

"Pues... Prefiero el polo norte porque ahí no hay muchas formas de regresar, hace frio ahí... Y estoy segura de que se divertirán con los osos polares" Dijo Arimo

"¿Y qué hay del polo sur? ¿Porque no llevarlos ahí también?" Dijo Chris.

"No lo hare, ¡además es el lugar donde viven los pingüinos! ¡Me gustan los pingüinos!" (^_^) Dijo Arimo muy contenta. "¡No dejare que les hagan daño a esas criaturas tan adorables!".

"Bueno... Supongo que tiene buenos motivos" Pensó Dynamis.

"¡En fin! Los dejare trabajar, si algo malo pasa no duden en llamarme" Dijo Arimo comenzando a caminar.

"¡Lo haremos! ¡Gracias!" Dijo Yuki despidiéndose.

* * *

Arimo se dirigía a ver a Aki, Maru y Eight, debido a que tenían que cuidar de los globos de Masamune y King.

Para su sorpresa cuando llego... Nadie estaba ahí, ni siquiera la caja.

"¿Uh? ¿A dónde fueron?" Dijo Arimo un poco preocupada.

Arimo camino alrededor, logro ver que Zero y Shinobu terminaron de decorar, Arimo les dio permiso de tomar un descanso pero...

"Arimo, ¿podemos ayudar a Gingka, Kyoya y a Ryuga en vigilar la zona?" Dijo Zero.

"Si a ellos no les molesta pues está bien" Dijo Arimo.

"¡SI!" Gritaron ambos en victoria.

"¿Por cierto, han visto a Aki, Maru y Eight?" Pregunto Arimo.

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas... Los vimos persiguiendo a Masamune y a King hace rato" Dijo Shinobu.

"Si, Masamune y King llevaban una caja con ellos" Dijo Shinobu.

"¿A dónde se fueron?" Pregunto Arimo.

"Se fueron por ese sendero cerca del manzano" Dijo Shinobu.

"Gracias" Dijo Arimo antes de irse.

* * *

Arimo comenzó a correr y su mirada tranquila cambio a una mirada asesina, "les dije a esos dos bladers locos que no hicieran locuras en el descanso, y luego para ponerla más difícil, esos dos escaparon con los globos." Pensó Arimo. Después de correr por un buen rato escucho unas voces, no muy lejos.

"¡Oye devuélvenos los globos!"

Arimo se acercó a mirar y como esperaba eran Aki, Maru, Eight, Masamune y King. Pero todos ellos estaban gritando hacia arriba, parecía que había alguien escondido en los árboles.

"¡Devuélvenos los globos!" Gritaba Maru.

"No lo haré" Dijo una silueta escondida en el árbol.

"¡Kenzet! ¡Devuélvelo!' Grito Aki.

En ese momento Arimo se dirigió a donde estaban todos y miro hacia el árbol.

"Kenzet, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer con esos globos?" Dijo Arimo, su voz se escuchaba con sarcasmo.

"Pues... tenía planeado reventarlos todos" Dijo Kenzet mientras trataba de abrir la caja.

"Pues para eso son en realidad, ¿podrías bajarte de ahí?" Dijo Arimo con calma.

"No quiero" Dijo Kenzet, por un momento pareció muy infantil.

"¿Estas desobedeciendo a tu creadora?" Dijo Arimo, sus ojos parecían llenos de fuego.

"Me da igual" Dijo Kenzet sin mirar a Arimo.

"¿Sabes que te puedo borrar si así lo quiero verdad?" Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al escuchar eso Kenzet trago saliva y miro a Arimo.

"Eh... Ah... Yo..." Kenzet tartamudeo

"Hazme caso y bájate de ahí con esos globos" Dijo Arimo.

Kenzet sin pensarlo dos veces y se bajó, lentamente le entrego la caja.

"¿Tienes algo más que decir?" Dijo Arimo.

"Perdón" Kenzet agacho la cabeza.

"De acuerdo... Estas perdonado... Pero antes de cualquier cosa... Dime, ¿quiénes primero tenían la caja?" Dijo Arimo mirando por un segundo a ciertos Bladers locos.

"Pues... Era ese Blader de verde y ese de rojo..." Dijo Kenzet

Cuando Arimo volteo, Masamune y King, se habían ido.

"Aki... Llévate esta caja y regresa a tu zona, Kenzet acompáñame... Es hora de darles una lección a esos Bladers" Dijo Arimo con furia, Kenzet por el contrario hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Suena interesante" Susurro Kenzet.

Como si fueran dos ninjas Arimo y Kenzet atravesaron el bosque saltando ramas y corriendo en silencio. Después de unos minutos lograron ver a Masamune y a King a distancia y corriendo por sus vidas.

"¡Los encontré!" Pensó Arimo.

Después de unos segundos Arimo y Kenzet, lograron acorralar a Masamune y a King.

"¿Sus últimas palabras antes de dejarlos inconscientes?" Dijo Arimo tronándose los dedos con una mirada asesina.

"Nos... ¿Perdonarías?" Dijo Masamune lentamente.

"Nop" Dijo sin rodeos Arimo.

Después de un buen rato... Arimo y Kenzet estaban cargando en sus espaldas a los dos Bladers inconscientes.

"Vamos a amarrarlos y los liberaremos cuando empiece la fiesta" Dijo Arimo.

Kenzet estaba mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Quieres ser parte de la fiesta?" Pregunto Arimo

"Me gustaría..." Dijo Kenzet en susurro.

"Te dejare ser parte de mi locura, pero te daré un trabajito" Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Arimo comenzó a hablar con Kenzet sobre un plan...

"... Eso es lo que necesito, y también que te encargues de estos Bladers para que no haya más problemas" Dijo Arimo terminando.

"Suena interesante" Dijo Kenzet con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Bien te encargo..." Dijo Arimo después de salir del bosque con Kenzet.

Masamune y King estaban inconscientes... Bajo el cuidado de Kenzet.

* * *

Arimo comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y se encontró con Tsubasa, Kite y Ren.

"Vaya... Justo en este momento iba ir a buscarlos" Dijo Arimo sonriendo.

"¿Estos son los refrescos y jugos que quieres verdad?" Dijo Ren no muy segura.

"Si así es, les diré donde colocarlos" Dijo Arimo ayudando a Ren a cargar uno de los jugos. "Síganme ya están puestas las mesas"

Cuando llegaron por algún motivo Tsubasa tuvo un presentimiento, algo extraño...

"Los jugos pónganlos sobre la mesa y los refrescos debajo de la mesa" Dijo Arimo colocando el jugo de manzana sobre la mesa.

"¿Porque los refrescos debajo de la mesa?" Pregunto Tsubasa.

"Es parte de la locura de esta fiesta" (^_^) Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa.

Después de colocarlos, Arimo levanto su mano y chasqueo los dedos, de repente aparecieron sillas en cada mesa.

"Bueno, eso es todo para ustedes, gracias, pueden tomarse un descanso" Dijo Arimo mientras comenzó a irse. "Iré a ver como están los demás"

* * *

Para cuando Arimo fue a mirar si Dynamis, Chris y Yuki habían terminado de trabajar... Se encontró con las luces ya brillando y muy bonitas alrededor.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Se ven bien verdad?" Dijo Chris que se encontraba a un lado de Yuki y Dynamis.

"Es grandioso, buen trabajo a ustedes, pueden tomarse un descanso" Dijo Arimo muy contenta.

Pero antes de poder decir algo más escucho gritos que venían del bosque...

"¿Que fue eso?" Dijo Yuki

"Iré a revisar, quédense aquí" Dijo Arimo.

* * *

Arimo fue al bosque, cerca del área donde les pidió a Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga vigilar... Pero también Zero y Shinobu se integraron a la vigilancia.

"Por favor que estén bien..." Dijo Arimo, pero sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos por unos gritos.

"AAHHH!" Se escuchó, como resultado eran Zero y Shinobu, parecían estar huyendo de algo.

"¡¿Qué les pasa a los dos?!" Dijo Arimo algo preocupada.

"E-eso... Locura... Problemas... Gingka... Kyoya... Ryuga... Ayudarlos..." Dijo Shinobu tratando de recuperar el aliento y parecía un poco asustado.

"¡¿Que estás diciendo?! Habla con calma..." Dijo Arimo, pero antes de decir algo más... Apareció algo...

"Oh my god..." Eso fue lo que dijo Arimo, mirando lo que había enfrente de ella.

* * *

 **Bien, no tengo nada mas que decir, mas que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ¡Arimo se va!(^_^)**


	4. Problema, Veri y Kabom

**¡Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. ¡Hoy tenemos una invitada especial Veri!. Ella fue de las primeras en darle a favoritos y la primera en dejar un review en mi primera historia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que les guste este capitulo disfruten y ya saben si tienen algún consejo u opinión déjenlo en los reviews. Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece, solo los personajes Aki y Kenzet me pertenecen.**

* * *

Arimo fue al bosque, cerca del área donde les pidió a Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga vigilar... Pero también Zero y Shinobu se integraron a la vigilancia.

"Por favor que estén bien..." Dijo Arimo, pero sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos por unos gritos.

"¡AAHHH!" Se escuchó, como resultado eran Zero y Shinobu, parecían estar huyendo de algo.

"¡¿Qué les pasa a los dos?!" Dijo Arimo algo preocupada.

"E-eso... Locura... Problemas... Gingka... Kyoya... Ryuga... Ayudarlos..." Dijo Shinobu tratando de recuperar el aliento y parecía un poco asustado.

"¡¿Que estás diciendo?! Habla con calma..." Dijo Arimo, pero antes de decir algo más... Apareció algo...

"Oh my god..." Eso fue lo que dijo Arimo, mirando lo que había enfrente de ella.

* * *

Cuando Arimo vio hacia arriba resulto ser el Doctor Ziggurat con un modelo idéntico a la ciudad de Hades, pero un poco más pequeña que la anterior. Pero por si fuera poca sorpresa, de alguna forma también estaban reunidos Doji, la familia García, Pluto y Rago.

"Esto va a ser un poco difícil..." Dijo Arimo un poco preocupada.

"Zero, Shinobu, váyanse a la zona donde organizaremos la fiesta... Yo me encargare de esto... Y por cierto... ¿Podrían cuidar de Masamune y King? Están dormidos..." Dijo Arimo mirando hacia arriba a la ciudad flotante.

"Pero... ¿Qué harás?" Dijo Zero antes de irse.

"Una locura..." Susurro Arimo para luego hacer una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zero y Shinobu, decidieron ya no hacer más preguntas y regresaron a la zona de la fiesta. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Arimo levanto su celular.

"Ya es hora Kenzet, ¿puedes venir a echarme una mano?" Dijo Arimo.

Después de unos segundos, Kenzet ya estaba detrás de Arimo.

"¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?" Pregunto Kenzet.

"Algo así..." Susurro Arimo. "Ya conoces el plan ¿verdad?"

"No necesitas decirlo dos veces" Dijo Kenzet haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos preparados, Arimo levanto su brazo y chasqueo los dedos para teletrasportarlos en la ciudad flotante.

* * *

Una vez en la ciudad Arimo y Kenzet comenzaron a mirar alrededor, para buscar algún enemigo.

"Bien, empecemos" Dijo Arimo.

Pero antes de dar un paso, se escuchó hablar a alguien era Ziggurat.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Visitas inesperadas"

"Que sorpresa, no me esperaba encontrarme con el doctor rarito" Dijo Arimo en sarcasmo.

"Parece que necesitas aprender modales jovencita" Dijo Doji.

"Oh no, es el loco de Doji" Dijo Arimo haciendo una cara de disgusto y fastidio. "Te hubiera enviado mejor a la punta Monte Everest para que te congelaras en segundos"

"Ja, me gustaría ver que lo intentes, pero... Tenemos una sorpresa para ti adentro, es para celebrar esa fiesta que tienes planeado" Dijo Doji en burla.

"Si es algo que va a explotar, quédatelo" Dijo Arimo más molesta.

"Ah no, es algo que tal vez te interesara tener o mejor dicho recuperar" Dijo Doji con una sonrisa maliciosa. Arimo se tensó por un momento y recordó las palabras de Shinobu cuando trato de recuperar el aliento.

"Si quieres ir por ellos búscalos si puedes..." Dijo Ziggurat.

Esto causo que Arimo se enojara llegando a sus límites.

"Arimo..." Dijo Kenzet pero fue interrumpido por Arimo.

"Yo me encargo de esto, tu encárgate de evitar que esta ciudad llegue a la zona donde están los demás" Dijo Arimo sin levantar la vista. Entro caminando a la torre en donde es el centro de toda la ciudad.

Arimo estaba caminando en el edificio, no había bladers, pero había mucho silencio y eso le preocupo. Cuando reviso el mapa del edificio noto que eran máximo 70 pisos, el mando de control se encuentra en el piso 58, mientras que en otra zona que está cerca del piso 31 era el área de calabozos, por algún motivo sintió un escalofrió cuando vio eso. Arimo se encuentra en el piso 16 debido a que había también pisos subterráneos.

Arimo estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos para teletransportarse al piso 31, una red eléctrica fue tirada sobre ella, a pesar de haber sido electrocutada, aún estaba despierta. Pero luego miro hacia arriba y vio que eran Damian y Pluto.

"Vaya, ¿tratando de usar tus poderes de autora para salvarlos? No te lo permitiremos" Dijo Pluto en tono de burla.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó a lo lejos un chasquido de dedos. E hizo desaparecer a Arimo y solo quedo la red eléctrica.

"Tch! Parece que tenemos otro visitante inesperado" Dijo Pluto un poco molesto.

* * *

Después de un rato, Arimo despertó y vio que a un lado de ella se encontraba una chica, pero nunca la había visto antes... Pero de alguna forma sentía que ya la conocía.

"Umm... Gracias por ayudarme" Dijo Arimo levantándose del suelo.

"No hay de que..." Dijo la chica.

"Eres... ¿una autora fanfic?" Pregunto Arimo.

"Si lo soy, dime ¿que estas tratando de hacer exactamente?" Dijo la chica.

"Pues... Estoy tratando de llegar al piso 31 pienso que tal vez ahi se encuentran Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga" Dijo Arimo. "AH! ¿Dónde están mis modales?, soy Arimo..."

"Soy Veri, mucho gusto Arimo"

"Bueno, ¿me ayudaras en esta locura que tengo planeada?" Dijo Arimo haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Cuenta conmigo" Dijo Veri con una sonrisa.

Ambas chasquearon los dedos y se teletransportaron al piso 31.

"Dime, ¿eres principiante en el fanfic?" Dijo Veri un poco curiosa.

"Tristemente si..." (-.-') Arimo se deprimió muy rápido.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, estoy segura que podrás mejorar" Dijo Veri.

"Gracias" Dijo Arimo sonriendo un poco.

Después de un rato caminando por los pasillos muy alerta, encontraron la celda en donde se encontraban Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga inconscientes.

"Aquí están, vamos a sacarlos" Dijo Arimo. Chasqueo los dedos para hacer que la puerta se derrumbara, pero fue inútil.

"¿Que paso? ¿Porque no pude derribar la puerta?" Dijo Arimo sorprendida.

"Tal vez si lo hacemos juntas tal vez se derrumbe" Dijo Veri.

Ambas chasquearon los dedos pero aun así no lo lograron.

"¡¿Que rayos le pasa a esta puerta?!" Grito Arimo perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Intentando abrir la puerta para salvar a sus amiguitos?" Se escuchó una voz por el pasillo, resulto ser Doji en su forma cyborg.

"Ah aquí está el más molesto de todos los tiempos" Dijo Arimo en sarcasmo.

"Seré yo esta vez quien te lanzara al polo norte" Dijo Doji.

"Quiero ver que lo intentes" Dijo Arimo desafiando.

"Ja, ahora es mi turno de-" Doji fue interrumpido por una patada que dio Arimo a su estómago, y choco contra el mecanismo de la puerta donde estaban encerrados los Bladers legendarios.

"Vaya se abrió..." Dijo Veri un poco sorprendida.

"Aun no... he... terminado" Dijo Doji tratando de levantarse.

"Tú no pero yo sí" Dijo Arimo quitándole el núcleo de energía a Doji. _(Espera... ¿Porque Doji tiene algo así?)_

 _(Arimo: Es mi historia y tengo un plan para esta cosa) (Como tú quieras..._ (¬.¬ _)_

"Oigan despierten dormilones" Dijo Arimo sacudiendo a Gingka y llamando a los demás.

"Ugh... Cinco minutos más" Susurro Gingka aun dormido.

"Parece que me la pones difícil... En ese caso..." Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa pícara, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Gingka.

"Hahahahaha, ¡para! Hahahahaha" Gritaba Gingka entre risas.

"Al menos ya te desperté" Dijo Arimo sonriendo en victoria.

Veri se encargó de despertar a Ryuga, y Kyoya se despertó debido a las carcajadas de Gingka.

"¡Oye Gingka ya cállate!" Grito Kyoya molesto.

"¡Díselo a ella que me estaba haciendo cosquillas hace un momento!" Dijo Gingka en su defensa.

"Ya, ya, discutan cuando estemos con los pies sobre la tierra, por mientras salgamos de aquí" Dijo Veri.

* * *

Después de haber liberado a los Bladers legendarios el teléfono de Arimo sonó.

"¿Si?"

"Arimo, ya tengo el control de la ciudad, pero algo no anda bien" Dijo Kenzet.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Arimo.

"No encontré ni a Ziggurat, ni a Rago o la familia García, algo no concuerda..." Dijo Kenzet

"Mmmm... ¿Tienes acceso a las cámaras de seguridad?" Pregunto Arimo.

"Si... A ver... ¡Los tengo! Rago y Ziggurat están en el piso 23. Mientras que la familia García se encuentra en la entrada principal" Dijo Kenzet.

"Gracias... Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, encárguense de la familia García, Veri y yo nos encargaremos de Rago y Ziggurat" Dijo Arimo terminando la llamada con Kenzet y mirando a sus compañeros.

"De acuerdo" Dijeron los Bladers legendarios.

Cuando Arimo y Veri fueron de camino al piso 23, Arimo decidió hacer un plan...

"Suena más a una locura que un plan" Dijo Veri.

"Lo sé pero aun así es más divertido" Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron, Ziggurat y Rago las estaban esperando.

"Al fin llegan" Dijo Ziggurat en tono burlón.

"No me importa si llegue tarde" Dijo Arimo en sarcasmo.

"Ya basta de hablar, ¡terminemos con esto!" Grito Rago.

"Uy que miedo" Dijo Arimo en broma.

"Así que-" Rago fue interrumpido cuando ambas autoras les dieron una patada en la cintura.

"¡Ay! ¡Que gruñón!" Grito Arimo en broma.

Antes de que Ziggurat pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Veri chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer un brazalete en sobre la muñeca de Ziggurat.

"Si estas a punto de decir una grosería, este brazalete te electrocutara" Dijo Veri con una sonrisa.

"Pero que dices tu-" Ziggurat no pudo terminar de hablar porque al instante el brazalete lo electrocuto.

"¿Te lo dije no es así? Deberías prestar más atención" Dijo Veri

En cambio cuando Rago se levantó del suelo Veri también le puso un brazalete, y Arimo se acercó.

"Tu chiquilla-" Rago no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el brazalete lo electrocuto también.

"¡Derrotados!" Dijeron ambas autoras en victoria.

Cuando terminaron, la voz de Kenzet se escuchó en los altavoces.

"Chicas, creo que deberían apresurarse esta ciudad se le está acabando el combustible"

"¿Como? ¿Esta cosa funciona con gasolina?" (O.o) Dijo Arimo un poco sorprendida.

"Solo para los motores... El resto es energía eléctrica" Dijo Kenzet.

"Oye…" Dijo Rago tratando de levantarse. "¿Porque estas ayudando a esta autora? ¡¿Que acaso no eres mi descendiente en el futuro?!" Dijo Rago.

"Lo hago porque ella es mi creadora y porque me invito a su fiesta con un regalo extra" Dijo Kenzet.

"Pero si serás-" Rago no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el brazalete lo electrocuto y cayo inconsciente.

"¿Me regalas algunos brazaletes de esos Veri?" Dijo Arimo sorprendida. (O.O)

"Claro, cuando salgamos de aquí" Dijo Veri.

"Kenzet, nos veremos en la entrada" Dijo Arimo antes de irse.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Kenzet terminando de usar el altavoz.

* * *

Ambas autoras se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio, los bladers legendarios terminaron de luchar con la familia García, y Kenzet apareció detrás del escritorio en un ascensor.

"Bueno chicos salgamos de aquí" Dijo Arimo. Chasqueo los dedos y de pronto estaban todos en el bosque.

"Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos con eso? No podemos dejarlo flotando por ahí para que luego se estrelle y aplaste a todos..." Dijo Gingka.

Arimo y Kenzet intercambiaron miradas picaras, para luego Kenzet levantar en su mano un control con botón rojo y dárselo a Arimo.

"Tengo algo planeado... ¿Veri me ayudas?" Dijo Arimo dándole el control con el botón rojo a Veri

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Dijo Veri un poco confundida.

"¿Te acuerdas el núcleo que le arranque a Doji? Pues... Haremos fuegos artificiales con eso!" Dijo Arimo apuntando a la ciudad flotante.

"¿Pero, como lo activaras?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Para eso le pedí a Kenzet que consiguiera el botón de autodestrucción de esa ciudad" Dijo Arimo _(¿Acaso todo tiene un botón de autodestrucción?") (Arimo: Yo no sé)_

"Una vez que estalle la ciudad entonces se activara el núcleo y ¡estallara más fuerte en el cielo! Pero no se preocupen no nos hará daño la explosión" Dijo Arimo emocionada.

"Espera... ¿Qué pasa con los que están adentro de la ciudad?" Dijo Gingka.

"No te preocupes... Poco después de que nos teletransportamos aquí chasquee los dedos para teletransportar a los villanos a una tierra muy lejana donde no volverán a molestarnos, y a los inocentes los deje en Hawái" Dijo Arimo muy tranquila.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

"¿No hay objeciones?... Entonces ¿Veri estas lista?" Dijo Arimo con entusiasmo.

"¡Si!" Dijo Veri

"3... 2... 1... ¡KABOM!" Gritaron ambas autoras.

Los bladers legendarios y Kenzet solo se quedaron mirando (O_O').

Gingka pensó. "Esto es una locura..." (O_O')

* * *

 **Okey... Perdón si en el anterior capitulo se aburrieron un poco, pero... Solo espero que se hayan divertido con este... Y como ya mencione si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, muchas gracias Veri por ser la invitada especial, y espero que me puedas acompañar en el siguiente capitulo. En fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**


	5. Refrescos, pudin, adiós y gracias

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo! Como he estado mencionando no soy buena en la comedia, pero aun así, trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en esto. Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews. Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece. Solo Aki y Kenzet me pertenecen.**

* * *

Poco después de que terminaron de explotar la ciudad flotante, Arimo se despidió de Veri.

"Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Deberíamos volver, miren" Dijo Arimo señalando el cielo que ya estaba oscureciendo.

"Parece que pasamos mucho tiempo adentro de esa cosa" Dijo Kyoya.

"Vamos, ya es hora de empezar la fiesta" Dijo Arimo comenzando a caminar en el bosque.

"¿Sabes hacia dónde es?" Dijo Gingka, cuando dijo eso Arimo salto un poco.

"Bueno... No se" (-.-') Dijo Arimo.

Los tres bladers legendarios y Kenzet se cayeron al estilo anime.

"¡¿Entonces estamos perdidos?!" Grito Kyoya levantándose.

"Bueno no nos preocupemos tanto... Echare un vistazo" Dijo Arimo trepándose a un árbol. Cuando llego a la cima miro alrededor, fue en ese momento en que vio dos áreas. Una la aldea Koma y la otra la zona de la fiesta.

Al ver esto Arimo salto desde la dirección donde se encuentra la fiesta y al aterrizar hablo.

"Ya sé a dónde ir, síganme" Dijo Arimo comenzando a caminar.

Después de unos 15 minutos de caminata, llegaron a la fiesta, Zero y Shinobu fueron los primeros en recibirlos.

"Arimo, Gingka, Kyoya y Ryuga, ¿están bien?" Dijo Zero

"Si, logramos hacer explotar esa ciudad flotante" Dijo Arimo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sabemos lo vimos desde aquí" Dijo Shinobu.

"Bueno, al menos ya no tendremos interrupciones en la fiesta" Dijo Arimo. "Por cierto ¿cómo están los bladers locos?" Pregunto al ver a Masamune y a King aun inconscientes.

"No han despertado... Pero, ¿qué les paso?" Pregunto Zero.

"Es una larga historia" Dijo Kenzet dando un paso al frente.

"¡¿K-Kenzet?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Dijo Zero un poco alarmado de la presencia del Blader descendiente de Némesis.

"Cálmate Zero, también está invitado a la fiesta, además si se atreve hacer algo que nos moleste, seré yo quien se encargue de el" Dijo Arimo dando una mirada asesina a Kenzet por unos segundos.

Kenzet simplemente se quedó callado y trago saliva al ver la mirada de su creadora.

"B-bueno, está bien" Dijo Shinobu.

"En fin, vamos a despertar a estos bladers locos y nos reuniremos con los demás" Dijo Arimo comenzando a sacudir a Masamune y a King. Después de un rato se despertaron, la ver a Arimo...

"¡AAHH!" Ambos gritaron

"Oigan dormilones, ya casi es hora de la fiesta, levántense y no hagan nada loco, no les quitare el ojo de encima" Dijo Arimo mirando de forma asesina a ambos bladers.

Ambos no dijeron nada solo asintieron rápido con sus cabezas.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, Arimo dio el aviso de reunirse.

Después de eso todos se reunieron en medio de la zona y Arimo grito "¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA DE LA LOCURA!"

"¡SI!" Gritaron algunos.

Después de que todos se sentaron a comer, algunos se sorprendieron de ver a Kenzet, pero Aki que estaba a un lado de Arimo, le susurro.

"Sé que tienes algo bajo la manga" Susurro Aki.

"Entonces no necesitas saber lo que pasara en un rato ¿verdad?" Susurro Arimo con una sonrisa.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Gingka hablo.

"Entonces... ¿Qué más hacemos Arimo?" Pero cuando todos voltearon a ver dónde Arimo estaba sentada lo único que había en su asiento era una nota que decía:

"¡GUERRA DE REFRESCOS!"

En ese momento todos fueron mojados con refresco de naranja, cuando miraron hacia arriba resulto que era Arimo y Aki, lanzando juntas tres grandes botellas que refresco.

"Jaja, ¿Quien sigue?" Dijo Arimo sonriendo.

"¡¿De dónde sacaste esos refrescos?!" Dijo Kenta sorprendido.

Tsubasa dio un paso al frente con una botella de refresco de uva detrás de él. "Así que para eso los querías debajo de la mesa. ¡En ese caso toma esto!" Tsubasa hizo que el contenido del refresco mojara a Aki, pero Arimo logró escapar.

Después cuando todos miraron debajo de las mesas, sacaron todos los refrescos escondidos y comenzaron a mojarse entre sí.

"¡Madoka!" Grito Gingka y la mojo con refresco de mora azul.

"¡Ah! ¡Gingka, toma esto!" Grito Madoka tratando de mojar a Gingka pero lo esquivo.

"¡Gingka!" Grito Zero logrando mojar a Gingka con refresco de manzana.

"¡No te escaparas de mi Zero!" Grito Gingka persiguiendo a Zero pero antes de que lograra mojarlo...

"¡Toma esto Zero!" Grito Shinobu mojando a Zero con refresco de naranja.

"¡Ah! ¡Shinobu no se vale!" Grito Zero comenzando a correr a otro lado.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!" Gingka logro mojar a Zero.

"¡Papa!" Grito Aki mojando a Gingka con otro refresco de mora azul.

"Aki!" Grito Gingka y se resbalo con Zero, ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Ya no tienen a donde correr" Dijo Madoka acercándose con un refresco de fresa. También los rodearon Shinobu y Aki.

"Oh, oh" Dijeron Gingka y Zero.

Ambos fueron mojados con los refrescos de Madoka, Shinobu y Aki. Gingka y Zero intentaron desesperadamente de escapar.

Mientras Yu trataba de mojar a Tsubasa pero resulto ser muy dificil.

"¡AH! ¡Tsubasa deja de moverte!" Grito Yu.

"No lo creo Yu" Dijo Tsubasa cubriéndose con una mesa que tumbaron al suelo.

Mientras Chris logro mojar a Dynamis con un refresco de frambuesa. Pero cuando se volteo.

"Toma esto Chris!" Grito Yuki, con un refresco de mora azul.

"¡Tu toma esto!" Grito Tithi que estaba detrás de Yuki y Chris, logro mojarlos a ambos con refresco de piña.

"¡No tan rápido chicos!" Grito Hikaru detrás de ellos, mojándolos a todos con un refresco de frutos azules. (¿Es en serio?) (Arimo: Oye si existen esos refrescos... Bueno generalmente en jugos)

Mientras Kite y Eight lograron mojar a Kyoya, pero cuando Kyoya estaba a punto de atacar con otro refresco...

"¡Tomen esto!" Grito Ren con un refresco de ponche de frutas.

"¿A si? ¡Pues toma esto!" Grito Kyoya mojando a todos con refresco de kiwi.

Mientras Kenta a escondidas logro mojar a Ryuga, a él no le pareció muy gracioso, pero aun así contraataco con un refresco de frutos rojos.

"No te lo dejare tan fácil Ryuga" Dijo Kenta mojándolo de nuevo con refresco de limón.

Mientras Aguma fue mojado por los refrescos de Masamune y King. Aguma no le pareció muy gracioso pero aun así contraataco con refresco de uva.

"¡Oye!" Gritaron Masamune y King.

"¡Ustedes empezaron primero!" Grito Aguma.

Mientras cuando Gingka y Zero se liberaron del ataque de Madoka, Shinobu y Aki, rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una mesa que fue tumbada al suelo, para su sorpresa Maru se encontraba ahí escondida sosteniendo un refresco de fresa.

"No se preocupen no los mojare, solo quiero sorprender a la maestra Madoka" Dijo Maru en un tono muy dulce.

"Por cierto, Zero, Gingka, ¿saben que estos manteles no se mojan?" Dijo Maru señalando el mantel azul aguamarina en el suelo.

Gingka y Zero tomaron el mantel, y lo mojaron con un poco de refresco, y como dijo Maru, por algún motivo no se mojaban.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Gingka.

Cuando Madoka, Shinobu y Aki estaban un poco cerca, rápidamente mojaron al bulto que estaba debajo del mantel, pero por algún motivo no se mojó.

"Espera... No se mojó nada" Dijo Madoka sorprendía.

Después de que las botellas de ellos no tenían refrescos. Gingka, Zero y Maru se quitaron el mantel y atacaron con más refrescos.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron los tres.

"¡Toma esto Maestra!" Dijo Maru con dulzura mojando a Madoka con refresco de fresa.

"¡Ah! ¡Maru!" Grito Madoka sonriendo.

"¡Toma esto Shinobu!" Grito Zero mojando a Shinobu con refresco de manzana.

"¡Toma esto Aki!" Grito Gingka mojando a Aki con refresco de mora azul.

"¡Ah! ¡Papa!" Grito Aki sonriendo.

Entonces cuando se les acaba el refresco...

"¡Tomen esto!" Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, se voltearon y resulto ser Arimo junto con Kenzet.

"Parece que lograron saber por qué pedí manteles de color azul aguamarina, a estos manteles el agua no les afecta en lo absoluto, están hechos de un material que rechaza el agua" Dijo Arimo.

(¿Acaso existen manteles así?) (Arimo: En mi historia sí)

"Bueno, es hora de finalizar esta fiesta y para hacerlo..." Arimo levanto un globo que parecía tener algo adentro... "Necesito que me ayuden"

* * *

Cuando se acabaron los refrescos, escucharon la voz de Arimo arriba. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, Arimo estaba montada en Pegasus en su forma bestia junto con Gingka.

"Bueno chicos, les agradezco mucho que me hayan ayudado con la fiesta y que se hayan divertido mucho... Pero ya es hora de poner fin a la fiesta... Así que escuchen con atención... ¡HORA DEL POSTRE EXTRA!" Después de eso Arimo dejo caer el globo, cuando toco el suelo, al reventar estallo una avalancha de pudin de vainilla y chocolate que inundo toda la zona en la que se encontraban.

Cuando Arimo y Gingka bajaron al suelo, Madoka, Maru, Zero, Aki y Kenzet se quitaron el mantel gigante de azul aguamarina que al parecer también rechaza los postres de pudin que explotan...

Los demás salieron poco a poco de las manchas de pudin que se encontraban por todos lados...

"¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!" Gritaron todos excepto, Zero, Gingka, Madoka, Maru, Aki y Kenzet.

"En una locura... Además desde el principio dije que esta es una fiesta de la locura" Dijo Arimo simplemente sonriendo. "Tengo más globos con eso, ¿quieren más?"

"¡NO!" Gritaron los demás.

"Bueno, no se preocupen los limpiare" Dijo Arimo, chasqueo los dedos y ya nadie tenía ninguna mancha de pudin.

"Bueno... Gracias..." Dijo Ryuga al notar que ya no tenía ni una sola mancha de pudin.

Arimo quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo Ryuga.

"¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ryuga?!" Dijo Arimo un poco asustada y retrocediendo.

"¡No exageres!" Grito Ryuga molesto.

"Bueno, eso es todo, la fiesta termino y es hora de que los regrese a todos a casa, muchas gracias de verdad" Dijo Arimo chasqueando los dedos de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando Arimo volvió a su habitación se sentó en su escritorio y volvió a escribir en su computadora... Cuando reviso el reloj ya eran las 2:00 am. Al ver la hora se fue a dormir, pero susurro "Gracias a todos por apoyarme en mi primera historia de Beyblade Metal Fight"

* * *

 **Bueno aquí se termina esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció y hasta la próxima historia, Arimo se va! (^_^)**


End file.
